


[Vid] Moonlighting: Give You Fever!

by rachelindeed



Category: Moonlighting (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Silly Sexy Fun, The '80s Called and They Want Their Gestalt Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelindeed/pseuds/rachelindeed
Summary: A celebration of David and Maddie's romance and the silly, sexy, genre-busting creativity ofMoonlightingin its heyday.
Relationships: David Addison/Maddie Hayes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	[Vid] Moonlighting: Give You Fever!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verdant_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verdant_fire/gifts), [thetimemoves (WriteOut)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteOut/gifts).



> I just want to say thank you to verdant_fire for being so kind and going out of her way to watch this show so I could have someone to shout about it with! Bless you <3333 And thank you, thetimemoves, for sharing the love! This show has only a tiny bandwagon on today's internet, but I'm glad to be on that bandwagon with you :)


End file.
